


Stolen Magic Stolen Season

by SojournTime



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Blood and Injury, Kingdom Hearts AU, Modern Fairytale AU, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SojournTime/pseuds/SojournTime
Summary: Magic is a precious thing. Fairies hold onto it dearly. Some make it their livelihoods, some who are daring barter with it, and the cruelest ones steal it from others. Surviving in this world once you've had your own magic taken is a difficult task. However no matter how rough the road becomes, there's always a friend hiding in plain sight, no matter how the magic was lost.A Modern Fairytale Kingdom Hearts au
Kudos: 2





	Stolen Magic Stolen Season

"There, I brought it." Somewhere high above his head, a few birds startled, flapping away into the quite abandoned space. "I've done what you asked, now I'm going. Don't expect me back. I've paid my debt." Vanitas shouted into the shadows. Throwing the large satchel he had in hand onto the ground, he turned, intent on leaving the ruined old subway stop behind him.   
  
Dust sparkled in the sunlight that shafted down from old glass panes in the ceiling, now turned green with age. As beautiful as it seemed, Vanitas's skin crawled with every step he took back towards the tunnel out. He would be glad when he was back Ironside.   
  
"Did you really think I would let you leave here that easily boy?" A rasping voice echoing off the peeling walls. "Your debt to me is far from _paid._ " Vanitas whipped around, stomping his boot violently, stirring up particles around him.   
  
"Quit dragging me along old man! I owe you nothing anymore! You just want to keep me around because you're too old and weak to fend for yourself!" Shadows danced around Vanitas's feet, playing along the floor with his words. He wasn't falling for this anymore, if this warlock was so powerful, he would have gone into Ironside long ago himself, instead of sending others on fetch errands for him.   
  
From within the shadows, footsteps echoed along the platform. Sunlight and dust partially obscuring the details of the figure as it approached.   
  
" _Watch_ what you say to me _boy_. You are mine, if you recall."   
  
"I didn't ask to be, and I'm not going to continue to be." Vanitas growled back, muscles tense and ready for a fight. The hunched figure stopped just before the sunlit part of the room, letting out a wry chuckle.   
  
" _Very well_ , fae boy."

There was a snap, and darkness covered the panes over head. Vanitas felt claws sink into his ankles, yanking him down. The shadows around his feet had turned on him, now under the warlock's control. He could feel the warm blood trickling down his legs, soaking into his now shredded pants.  
  
Vanitas's face slammed into the floor, as a great crushing weight pressing on top of him, holding his form there.   
  
"Xeha-no-rt- _!_ " Vanitas choked, breathing in the muck from dyeing building as he tried to struggle free. What little iron remained buried in the old station now burned in his lungs, making it even more difficult to yell at his attacker.   
  
More claws dug into his back, shredding through his coat and shirt, uncovering the wings that hid themselves away there. _'No-!'_ Something was already coaxing them to spread, a pulling magic that made his wings act against Vanitas's will. Vanitas could see the gleaming gold eyes of Xehanort now, peering down at him. The warlock using his power to hold Vanitas down, keeping him still. Tears formed at the corners of the fairies’ eyes. He was unable to form words, knowing all too well what was about to happen. This was the end.   
  
There was only pain, darkness, and the violent rush of magic leaving him.   
  
"I hope you like being _free_."

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this prologue back in late 2018, and just haven't ever continued the fic. I was actually pretty proud of this part so I figured I might as well publish it in case I get motivation to continue it. Originally I wrote it because of a server on discord I was in. I'm no longer in that server, and I have no idea if it still exists, but hey this goes out to them for inspiring me. 
> 
> I may update it one day who knows. I actually have a lot of notes and plotting for where to take this, just no motivation. I guess only time will tell.


End file.
